


It's Complicated

by Ketakoshka



Series: Unconventional Omegaverse [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Beverly Marsh, Beta Ben Hanscom, Beta Eddie Kaspbrak, Beta Mike Hanlon, Beta Stanley Uris, Eddie has to teach him sex ed, F/M, Good Pennywise (IT), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Oriented Penny, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bill Denbrough, Omega Richie Tozier, Other, Penny has no idea about orientations, Tentacles, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: Since orienting, Bill Denbrough meticulously tracks when his heat is supposed to take place. But then Mike Hanlon calls, and everything goes to hell.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Unconventional Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884724
Comments: 18
Kudos: 189





	1. Welcome to Derry

**Author's Note:**

> Just like in Falsetto, there's some specific world rules for the Unconventional Omegaverse.
> 
> Female Alphas have both a penis and vagina, but they are commonly incapable of bearing children.  
> Male Omegas also have a penis and vagina, but they are commonly incapable of siring children.  
> Female Alphas and Male Omegas often are/become infertile.
> 
> Infertile Omegas are called Breaker Omegas: this can be a result of prolonging their heat for too long (years) or bad luck. Breaker Omegas have worse heats than their normal counterparts.
> 
> Omegas have a very specific type of cry they make during the worst parts of their heat called quailing.

Perhaps before Georgie died, Zach Denbrough would have been more accepting of his oldest son being an omega.

This isn't to say that the idea was immediately regarded as sickening or wrong, but it just wasn't in the cards Zach was ready to deal with. He'd been too busy with work… and… and trying to forget that Georgie ever existed.

It had been Sharon's idea to leave Derry behind finally and perhaps give them all a mockedem of closure. In addition, she confided in Zach that she thought the stress was preventing Bill from finally orienting. Zach gave in, but he didn't really see a point in whether Bill oriented then or in fifteen years… He was absolutely going to be a beta, just like his parents.

It certainly caught him off guard when he woke up to the saccharine scent of an omega in heat.

Neither Zach or Sharon really knew how to help Bill out when they could practically hear him sobbing for relief and smell the desperation in the air. It pained them greatly to be unable to help their son, so Zach started researching… By the time Bill had finished his first heat, more than a little worse for wear, there was a rulebook...

Zach loved his son… even if it was hard to show it at times. So he made sure to impress on Bill to always take heat suppressants unless he was in a safe place. Hell, Bill had gotten in the habit of religiously charting them so he'd know within one week leeway when it was going to happen.

Bill was always thorough with that chart; he refused to have another random bout of dreadful misery at the hands of a biological tyrant… but then Mike Hanlon called.

* * *

Derry is damn near the same as it was when Bill was a kid, running all over the place in the summer months… unknowing about the demonic clown. Bill remembers It, at the edge of his mind; it never left his memories completely, and now Bill's back to kill it for good.

"Big Bill?"

Startled, Bill turns quickly to find an older, weathered black man standing in the entrance to a meeting room. It takes only a moment, but Bill knows who this is. "Mike… it's so good to see you."

Bill sinks into the offered hug with a soft purr, pointedly ignoring the start his scent gives Mike when it turns sweeter with happiness. "Drop off your stuff and then come back down here… Beverly, Ben and Stan should be down soon."

Bill nods, finishes paying for his room and heads upstairs. His room is the one at the end of the hall; it's blue with lighter, calming curtains and a pile of soft blankets on the edge of the bed. He purrs at the thoughtfulness of the staff before he dumps out one of his suitcases and the two blankets he brought from home. "A proper nest then," he murmurs and begins roughly assembling on on the bed, easing part of the coil in hjs chest.

He doesn't know why, but he feels worried… worried about his cycle. But it's far away. Far enough that they should be able to deal with It before he even goes into preheat… Right?

He quickly double checks the pocket chart and confirms that he should have at least three weeks before his next heat… so why is he so worried about it?

* * *

"Well, it looks like we're the last ones here."

Bill would know that voice anywhere, and true to his prediction, Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier is standing at the entrance to the game room with Eddie Kaspbrak right at his side… Bill tentatively sniffs the air again and blinks in shock, but before he can say anything, Ben does.

"Damn Richie, and here I thought Bill was the only surprise omega."

Richie sticks his tongue out but looks at Bill with true surprise. "Huh… would have figured you'd be an alpha."

"Nah," Bill replies casually and moves over to give Eddie and Richie space to sit; they're inseparable… It's obvious they're mated. "Bev's the only alpha in this room."

Ben chuckles and buries his head in his mate's shoulder, and she lays her hand on it, sharp nails carding gently through short hair. Beverly gives a sharp smile, one that unconsciously gives Richie and Bill a little start. "I see you and Eddie finally got together."

"Yeah," Eddie murmurs sleepily, and he too nuzzles into his mate. "Took us long enough…"

Slowly conversation cycles around the room, asking one another if there's anyone special. Stan has a wife, a lovely beta woman who makes his heart sing. Mike briefly dated an alpha man who broke things off when he'd moved out of Derry. Ben and Beverly found one another again in college and got married four years earlier. Richie and Eddie danced around dating until they finally got together after Eddie's mother passed. And then it's Bill's turn to talk about Audra.

"She couldn't handle it… couldn't handle me." Bill leans into Richie's side and purrs at the fingers in his hair. "I don't blame her though… it's not like breakers come with a manual."

Beverly gasps and draws Bill's gaze up from his lap. His friends are looking at him with clear heartbreak in their eyes. He knows what they're thinking; it's what everyone thinks about breaker omegas whether they mean to or not…

"I'm sorry for talking about having kids earlier," Richie whispers and pulls him closer.

"It is what it is," Bill replies. "Sometimes you're infertile, and that's it."

No one brings that fact up again.


	2. Memory Lane

Bill wakes with a start.

He doesn't remember what he dreamed of, but he swears that he can smell popcorn and begonias. He cautiously sniffs the air only to realize that the begonias are part of his scent… the part he hates the most.

He likes the honey and the rain that follows him everywhere, but the begonias… that only really appears when he's wary.

"Must have been a nightmare," he mutters but slides out of bed without a second thought. He can see his reflection in the bureau against the right-most wall and winces at the deep bags under his eyes; he hadn't slept well in the week before Mike called, and it's obvious that isn't changing now.

A distressed little noise leaves his mouth when he creeps closer to the mirror… Are his eyes yellow? No, orange? Why is it so dark? It was morning just a moment ago?

His face is flushed, and he's sobbing… His stomach aches. His mind is halting, stuttering over and over again with desperate thoughts. 'Make it stop! Please! I'll do anything!'

"Hiya, Billy~."

His eyes fly open (when did they close?), and he sees a luminous pair of orange, hungry eyes behind him. He stares at It, and It stares at him. There's a stalemate in the mirror while the want surges so brutally inside of him.

His cunt throbs.

His eyelids are threatening to close. His body's threatening to fall into the dangerous arms behind him. He wants... He wants... He w _ ants _ ...

A hand clamps over his mouth from behind, dripping with blood that floods Bill's mouth. Another pulls him closer… closer to the clown until he can feel the ridiculous costume against his back. His head is tilted to the side. He can feel its hot, stinking breath on his neck.

And It bites directly into his scent gland.

* * *

Bill jolts awake with a gasp, begonias spilling freely into the air around him. He looks at the mirror, looks at himself, looks at the room, but there's nothing a miss. His mouth is devoid of blood. There's no stinging wound on his neck.

He pitches forward with a strangled sob, but he's so grateful that it isn't real… "It's just a nightmare," he whispers, "just a nightmare."

Still his cunt throbs.

* * *

Bill meets up with the assembled losers in the hotel restaurant. He's far more bundled up than required for the weather, but the chill of the nightmare is sticking to his skin.

"You look like shit."

Bill affixes Richie with a dead-eyed stare, mouth twisted in an ugly frown. "Thanks for the reminder, Trashmouth."

Richie simply smiles back innocently. "You're welcome!"

Bill accepts the coffee Eddie brings him with a small appreciative hum that erupts into a full-blown grin when Eddie smacks his husband on the shoulder. "You're a menace," Eddie grumbles, but he doesn't look all that annoyed, especially when Richie kisses the palm of his now empty hand.

"Your menace, though."

"Yes, you are…"

After a moment, Bill pushes away from the couple and runs through the buffet with the mindlessness of an uncaffeinated zombie. He loads his plate with bacon, little breakfast sausages, and a little pile of diced fruits. He thought about going in after the strawberries, honeydew and green grapes specifically, but that's too much effort right now. He's starving for something more substantial than airline food or the dollar store trail mix he'd greedily devoured the night before.

By the time he sits down, the others, including Mike whose bill is going straight on Richie's tab simply because he won the argument between the more financialy stable losers, have convened.

"So," Ben starts, only pausing to take a sip of water, "what's the plan?"

"Other than kill It, you mean?"

Ben and Beverly both glare at Richie. "Yes."

Mike sighs loudly and sets down his cup of slightly burnt coffee; Bill nearly gagged on it before pouring in two shots of cream and more sugar than he thought possible. "First, you need to remember everything."

Stan shakes slightly and asks, "how?"

"With time," Bill replies before Mike can get a chance to. "We all forgot to a certain extent before Mike called… And now that we're here it should come back quicker." He looks up at the tired librarian. "Right?"

Mike nods. "Right… although, I've been meaning to ask you, Bill… You knew what I was calling about as soon as you answered the phone-"

"As soon as I heard your voice…"

"...yes. How… how much did you remember before?"

Bill shivers; the nightmare slides through his mind with reverence… god, he hopes no one has suddenly developed telekinesis. "Enough." He sips his still too bitter coffee and rubs at his sleepy eyes; he's glad he wore his glasses today. "I remembered all of you… and what happened on some level. I remembered Its voice… and the way It smiled. I remembered Georgie and the fact that no one believed us… Some of the finer details were hazy or gone, until I got to Derry."

Beverly reaches over to rub the back of his hand. "So you remember everything?"

"Yeah… I do."

* * *

Nostalgia is the weapon of choice.

It leads the group down to the barrens that first day where Bill finds himself standing on a large rock, his vans covered in pollen and mud. Eddie and Richie are nuzzled up under one of the dead trees, quietly making fun of Ben's attempt at staying clean when Bev, Stan and Mike are pulling him into the mud.

Bill finds himself weaving together a strand of dandelions, intending on making a crown for Eddie's head. Since his mother passed, he'd been steadily becoming more assured and adventurous… or at least that's what Richie said.

Suddenly, the chain is stolen from him by a triumphant Bev who quickly twists the last two on and then turns it into a circlet… that she puts on Bill's head instead.

"Wh-wha?" he sputters and backs up slightly, nearly falling off the rock before she catches him.

"All hail King William!" Richie suddenly crows, and Bill realizes that the giggling duo under the tree had put her up to this.

With a theatrical, haughty air, he intones, "as my first decree, I think we want ice cream… and Richie has to pay."

"Hey!"

* * *

Pennywise remained suspiciously absent that first day, but the next day, when Bill decided to stay at the hotel and sleep and the rest of the group split to find their childhood homes/go to work (Mike), It found Beverly.

She and Ben had split off so he could grab them lunch. Thankfully, it did nothing more than spook her.

Over the next five days, each of the losers, other than Bill, had run into It. Even when Bill was alone, it never came. Which Bill takes as a blessing.

The dream had not appeared again, but still Bill woke up to begonias every morning. He ate ravenously and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He wore jackets and flannels over his t-shirts to ward off a chill only he felt. And he was so tired of the worried looks being sent his way.

On that sixth day, Richie comes to check on Bill only to find his friend curled up in a decidedly nest-like mound of blankets and shivering.

"Are you alright?" Richie asks, peaking around the door.

"Just fucking great," Bill grumbles but gestures for Richie to sit; he doesn't. "I feel like I got ran over… I'm freezing every morning… Nothing tastes right but god forbid I forget to eat. And all I want to do is sleep."

Richie's eyes widen, and he takes a step back in shock.

"What?!" Bill snaps, bearing his canines in an obvious threat.

"Bill… I think you're going into heat."


	3. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I have gotten so into naming drugs? No.  
> Did I begin a spreadsheet to keep them straight? Yes.
> 
> Yeah... there's five chapters not four.

"No way," Bill insists. "It's just stress. My heat shouldn't come for another two to three weeks."

Richie takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "Bill… I don't think you've got that long." He nearly takes a step forward, but one look at Bill's horrified expression and the change in his scent has him stilling. "Do… do you have any suppressants on you?" Bill shakes his head quickly. "Well… what do you take? Maybe I can go get it for you or maybe I have it…"

Bill lets out a little wounded sound and tugs one of the blankets up further around him. "Cavalexa… it's illegal here in the states."

Richie's mind seems to race through every legal suppressant he can think of that's even similar to Cavalexa; it's a medical marvel in comparison to some of the nastier suppressants. Instead of simply causing a lower level heat or suppressing it entirely, it pushes back the start back by two days if taken during preheat and neutralizes the worst symptoms while taken during heat; it's the only drug that showed equal efficacy in normal and breaker omegas… and it's still not FDA approved.

"What about kavatane, lavaxane or mavarane? Or Veltas, brinaxol or chitaxol?"

Bill sighs louder than before. "I've tried everything: the -anes, the -axols, Loquash, Ketivert, Sasilut, Morrinquel… the only other thing that's ever worked at all is allimitre."

"...shit."

Bill returns the sentiment and burrows deeper into his nest. "I'm guessing you don't use allimitre then."

Richie shakes his head. "I'm on chitaxol and Parque XR…" Slowly, he moves back towards the door. "I never… I didn't… ya' know have to try the harsh shit."

"You're lucky…" When Richie's hand lands on the door handle, Bill lets out a discontented grumble but says, "get the others… In here… now."

* * *

As much as having a ton of people in his space sucks, Bill feels somewhat grateful for the controlled environment. What he's not grateful for is having to play catch up with people who never bothered to learn about omega suppressant pharmacology.

"Why can't Bill just take allimitre now?" Ben asks, already crawling through a list of doctors who can legally care for breaker omegas.

"It needs to be taken at least a week beforehand if you want it to do anything besides make Bill sick."

Bev looks up from Bill's pocket journal with surprise. "Besides make him sick?"

"It's not a nice medicine," Richie replies and pulls a blanket up further around himself and the shivery omega curled up around him and Eddie. "Vomiting, fainting, chills, headache, and maybe if he's lucky, he'll be unconscious until his heat's over."

Eddie taps Richie's head to make him quiet down before taking over, "it's a last case… last chance suppressant. You have to fail everything to even try it."

Silence permeates the room, leaving only the sound of Bill's heavy breathing under the blankets and the occasional whimper. No one knows what to say or what to do, least of all Bill who's nearly tempted to ask them to just leave so he can try and sleep.

Trust Mike to have some plan.

"So, Bill's going to go into heat before we can fight It…" There's nods from the bed. "Then we need to make sure he's safe and taken care of until then… Bill?" Slowly, a bedraggled head appears from the blanket mound. "You need to stay in your room until your heat's over."

Without realizing it, the large omega growls low in his chest and bears sharpened teeth. "Not staying inside," he snaps and pushes himself more out of the nest.

"Bill!" Beverly admonishes, "Mike's right… it's better if you  _ stay put _ ."

Her tone commands respect, something that only barely affects the betas but clearly unnerves the omegas. She's giving Bill an order, and he _best_ _listen to her._

Before Bill or Richie can snarl at the clear overstepping of boundaries, Eddie pulls the blankets back up around Bill and Richie and throws open the door to the room. "Get out, Beverly."

She blinks at him with honest confusion. "Wha-? Eddie, what's gotten into you?"

His hazel eyes narrow behind thick glasses as a territorial sound rolls in his chest. "You broke the rules, Bev. You promised me you wouldn't use that voice on or near them."

"What voice?" Stan cuts in.

"That commander bullshit," Richie bites out. "Fuckin Alpha Voice. All fuckin high an' mighty and all omegas have to do whatever an alpha says because they know so much better and we're too damn emotional."

Beverly at least has the decency to look horrified. "Oh, Bill. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Get out, Beverly," Bill chokes; she realizes that he's crying. "Just get the hell out… all of you…"

Richie dips his head under the blankets. "Want to be alone?" he asks, and Bill nods. "Alright… I'll check on you later, okay." He nods again. "Okay…"

* * *

It's late into the afternoon before Richie pops in to tell Bill that the gang's going to the library with Mike. Bill, although understanding Bev and Mike's point of view, can't help the revolting feeling that simply listening to an  _ alpha’s command  _ has brewing inside of himself. He can't stay put. He can't stay in this room for two weeks.

He won't. 

When the losers have certainly left, Bill decides to take a walk down to the liquor store and perhaps peruse the sex shop without having anyone look over his shoulder. He'd left most of his toys at home, refusing to have customs or tsa look through all of his personal affects. He didn't want to chance explaining why he's so picky or needy or…

Just thinking of the favorites he left at home has Bill shifting on the edge of the bed. He thinks about the two he brought with himself and decides that if he has time, he'll maybe get to break in something new. Maybe something bigger than the slender, knotted dildo that's been up his ass nearly as often as his cunt. Maybe something stronger than the cordless vibrator that Audra loved to torture him with at the most inopportune times…

Bill loops a scarf around his neck, a soft plaid thing that does little against the wind but adds an extra barrier between him and outsiders. It looks surprisingly lovely under his jean jacket, a little more hipster than he'd normally prefer, but lovely nonetheless. He looks more put together than he has in days but that has just as much to do with the shower he took as the wank during said shower.

* * *

Red Letter Adult Store is much more stocked than Bill anticipated. The selection of dildos both knotted and not is overwhelming to his eyes, but he quickly settles on a thick vibrating one with a hard knot the size of his fist. And there's a butt plug by the same brand that gathers his attention just as easily.

But Bill soon finds himself inexplicably drawn to a silicone and plastic tentacle that's curled around itself at the bottom to form a fake knot. It's  _ blue and orange and so soft but firm and tapered so nicely. It'd feel so good… so perfectly horrible after those inexplicable nightmares. He wants it… he wants it inside… _

Bill snaps out of that small spiral with a shake of the head but grabs one of them anyways. He might as well get something interesting and new.

* * *

Bill's wandering back towards the hotel, new sex toys in a nondescript bag beside a bottle of raspberry vodka, when he hears a low, venomous voice and the smell of cotton candy and rot assaults his nose. “Hiya, Billy~!”

Bill whirls around in the deserted street to see those piercing blue eyes watching him from the broken window of a nearby house. Far from hungry orange, they shine with happiness and curiosity; It's been looking everywhere for him… been waiting for this chance.

It cocks its head and laps at jagged teeth to catch forming drool. "You've been gone so long~... I was starting to think you'd never come back." The glass shatters under the weight of its hand. "You smell lovely," it suddenly hisses, leaning out of the broken window to get closer.  _ "So very lovely…" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Capital named drugs are brand names. Lowercase named drugs are generic.


	4. Baptism

Moving Bill into Mike's house was the logical decision, one that the losers had made even before Bill came stumbling through the library doors, flushed and frightened. It only takes one look at his terrified face for them to realize what happened; Bill met the clown… the clown has to know that he's an omega…

Soon, Mike and Richie bring Bill into the former's home, both pointedly ignoring the bag and what they're sure is in there. There are far more important things to worry about, like ensuring that the spare bedroom will be secure.

They find as many clean blankets and pillows that Mike can spare and dump them on the bed for Bill to arrange. Snacks and bottled water are stashes in the nightstand beside the nondescript bag of sex toys and vodka. There's towels under the sheets in hopes to keep the bed as clean as possible and extras stashed in the other nightstand. The curtains are darkened further by a ratty old blanket that was rejected from nest use; Mike makes sure that the room can't be seen from the outside.

By the time the others arrive with Bill's things, the room has been stripped of dangerous, eclectic objects and filled with the soft things that calm the brewing storm in Bill's chest. He pulls his blanket from home onto the bed and uses it to cover the bottom of the nest. With a quiet, shivery whimper, he slips inside and burrows down.

A moment later, the other losers convene in the kitchen with melancholic silence. "How long do we have?" Ben asks, hoping that the only other omega will have some insight, an idea… just something. 

"I don't know," Richie admits, looking just as lost as Mike feels. "Maybe a week?"

* * *

The estimation was wrong.

Two days after coming to Mike's, Bill wakes up with a miserable sob. His stomach is cramping, drawing his hands down over his belly and pressing down against the heated flesh. Sweat pours off his shaking body, making him feel like a sickly, fevered child. But still he presses, worrying into his skin like one does a bruise until he bites out a half-formed curse as slick finally gushes out of his cunt.

He flounders quickly for his phone, barely managing to shoot off a warning to Richie, Eddie and Mike before he forgets. He finds himself clenching hard around to fingers of his left hand while his right digs into the drawer housing his sex toys.

Opting for familiarity over something new, he shucks off his briefs and slides in the slender dildo from home. He lets out a shuddering sigh as a sense of rightness eases the tension in his spine and allows him to lay his head down against one of the pillows. His cock twitches when he clenches down around the toy but still remains stubbornly flaccid until the thrumbing heat under his skin surges with unbridled voracity.

Bill’s mouth spills sweet sounds that he can barely keep quiet as the toy strokes oversensitized nerve endings and lets his hand graze his clit with each thrust. The fingers of his left hand, still slick with his own fluids, circle around his quickly stiffening cock, driving him to thrust into his fist with reckless abandon while the right fills himself again and again.

He squeezes his eyes shut against the onslaught of sensation and worries his bottom lip. He squeezes himself harder as the toy moves faster… His back arches sharply, eyelids fluttering open to stare down at himself; it never feels quite real… But if he watches himself, he knows… Oh, how he knows that this is what he  _ needs _ … But it’s so much; it’s  _ too much....  _ it’s-

“N-no… I… I ca-n’t!” With a half-aborted cry, Bill jerks upward and spills across his stomach. He clenches hard around the toy, forcing a quaking, shuddering mewl out until the tension in his back is snapped.

He drops back to the bed and lies there boneless for a minute or two to catch his breath before the sensations return anew. Before he can bring himself to move, the heat comes creeping back in, sliding down his spine and pooling in his belly; the toy still half-buried in him isn’t enough… he needs more... he  _ needs- _

Groaning lowly in the back of his throat, Bill roots around for lube and the new vibrating dildo; he really wants something bigger… and something else up his ass.

* * *

At dinnertime, Richie comes to the door with a to-go mug of chicken broth.

“I’m coming in,” he warns but waits a moment longer for Bill to make a small noise of acknowledgement before entering. He finds the author dozing in the nest, nearly completely bare to his gaze; only a blanket loosely tossed across one leg and groin protects Bill’s modesty… not that Richie and Mike hadn’t heard him pleasuring himself less than an hour earlier.

“Food?” Bill sluggishly asks, looking both hopeful and nauseated.

“Chicken broth.”

A weak smile graces the thinner man’s face, and he eagerly reaches it out to take it from Richie. “So good to me…”

There’s a flutter in Richie’s chest at the sleepy expression and earnest tone. “Someone has to be,” he replies, trying to ignore the twitch of his own dick and growing wetness that has him hoping Eddie will be down to fuck in their car.

“...hmm.” Bill takes a sip before looking back up at Richie. “Thank you… for everything.”

“You’re welcome, Big Bill…”

* * *

Another nightmare brings Bill out of his nap on the third day to find himself fantasizing about being fucked relentlessly by the goddamned clown. He wonders what it has… what it would use. A human-like dick? A shark's? A dog's? Only one? Two? Five?? Would it be icy cold or scalding? Rough? Bumpy? Smooth? Prehensile?

...tentacles?

He remembers the still-unused tentacle in his bag…

"Fuckin' hell."

* * *

"Oh god! Y-yes…"

Bill bounces viciously on the tentacle and tosses his head back as the sucker-like protrusions rub against his insides violently. One hand works at his turgid length while the other tugs at his hair. "Penny… Penny please," he warbles, bearing his throat to the empty air. "I need it… I nee-ngh! Plea-se~!"

“Hello, Billy~.”

He freezes, dropping down onto the toy until the pseudo knot is forced inside. An abused cry rips from his throat as it settles in with a wet squelch. He blinks rapidly, trying to clear the image of a tall, shadowy figure standing in the corner by the door, watching him with a predatory gleam in its eyes.

“P-penny… wise?” 

The dark figure grins wider, showing off rows of sharpened teeth. “You only needed to ask… I would have taken you in a heartbeat, little buddy~.”

The hungry orange eyes leave little ambiguity...


	5. Breaking Open

The tongue in his mouth feels massive, just like the gloved hand curled around the back of his head. He feels so small… so weak… so fragile in its grip. He’s torn between feeling safe and like prey with the way It clings to him; he can feel the care it’s putting on not to simply rip his body to pieces, but that makes it so terrifying… and real.

With a loud slurping sound, its long, prehensile tongue slides out of Bill’s mouth, taking the time to lick at the human’s lips once more before It begins to speak.  _ “Delicious,” _ It purrs.  _ “You’re mine… and I’ll be yours…” _

Bill can barely make a small noise of confusion before the tongue fills his mouth again, trailing towards the back of his throat and dipping inside. With a muffled whine, Bill suckles on the slick muscle and clings to Pennywise’s shoulders, torn between pushing the clown away and pulling him closer. His eyes fall shut when a fresh wave of slick spills out of his hole and down bare thighs; it’s cold… It’s so cold down here… down in the sewers… down in Its lair.

* * *

With a jovial cry of ‘lunch time’, Richie opens the door to Mike’s spare bedroom, powering through the lingering, mild…  _ discomfort  _ that listening to Bill take care of his cycle has caused. He never intended to run off; none of them did, but it was just too much to bear… So they went out for an hour, and Richie intended to make up for that with a great lunch… but Bill’s not in his room.

The bowl crashes to the ground as the scent of popcorn, cotton candy and something… foul assaults his nose. A moment later, Mike and Eddie are running down the hall only for them too to stop in their tracks when that unmistakable scent assails them.

With a wounded voice, Richie breathes, “It took him…”

* * *

The sewers are just as uninviting as the last time they’d come.

The six are deathly quiet as they wander through the tunnels, save for the squelching of gray water-soaked shoes and labored, fearful breaths. It’s Richie that takes the lead, powering through the urge to vomit as he tries to find the faintest trace of rain, honey, begonias and chamomile tea… the scent that had ingrained itself in his mind from the moment Bill slotted himself against Richie, crying and shaking with fear about the clown knowing that the other is an omega… that the clown knew Bill was growing vulnerable.

Richie knows Bill’s scent well… perhaps better than any of the others, save for Eddie who’d grown used to his mate coming to him in the quiet hours, smelling of another omega in heat and coaxing the neurotic beta into a quick romp.

He smells it first: the crisp scent of a spring rain; the sweetness of raw honey fresh from the comb; the calming herbal notes of chamomile tea, newly freed from a metal tin; and just under it all, the oppressive scent of begonias…

He smells Bill before any of the others…

He smells Bill long before they hear him: high-pitched, wailing keens and nearly nonsensical babble for the clown to break him down and desecrate his most private parts… to ruin him until Bill can’t even recognize himself.

The losers break into a run, only to stop short at the mouth of a cavern, one clean of gray water and the worst of gore, decorated with interesting-looking trash and the remains of an old, old circus.

Bill’s pressed with his back against the clown’s torso, head tipped against its shoulder as a thick tongue alternates between filling his mouth and laving over his neck and shoulder… over the raw, bloody bite mark in the junction. His fingers alternate between gripping the fabric of It’s shirt and roughly smoothing over the creases he makes with scoring lines. There’s an ungloved, black hand against his chest, occasionally tweaking at a red, puffy nipple while the other grips at Bill’s short hair.

“P-penny~!” Bill mewls, “another one… ple-ase!”

“Another one where?” It asks, a mischievous grin splitting its face until it bleeds.

“Inside… inside of… ngh!” 

The tentacles spilling forward from the tattered remains of Its costume suddenly cease all movement, no longer stretching out his insides or twitching erratically around Bill’s aching length as the clown’s grin seems to fade slightly. “Where?” When Bill only lets out a whimpering whine in response to the question, Pennywise suddenly tugs on the human’s hair and rips a startled cry out of him. “Tell me plainly, Billy~. Where do you want it?”

“Ass!” Bill warbles, rocking down hard against the mass of tentacles curled around his cock and thrusting lazily into his holes. “I want it in my ass~!”

“Good boy…”

Another slick, blue tentacle slides up into the human’s overstuffed asshole and pushes past the three others splitting him wide. Bill squeals and bucks in the shapeshifters grip, fingers suddenly finding purchase in orange hair as he tugs Its head down. "P-penny," he breathes, tongue occasionally peeking out to wet at his lips and along the massive one that threatens to choke him. "More… ple-ase…"

Pennywise grins darkly before shoving its tongue down the human's throat. Its pleased growl echoes through the cavern as Bill's thighs clamp down on the hand that's steadfastly wandering down to his leaking, red cock.

"Billy~," it croons, almost mockingly sweet. "Don't you want to cum again?"

It takes a beat for Bill to even recognize the question and a beat longer for the loud babbling to begin. "Please, please, penny~... fuck me up. Wanna feel it. Wanna feel you… want it, want you… Please let me, make me… wanna cum! Penny~! Penny ple-ase~!" There's a loud quailing squeal as another tendril slides into his cunt and begins bashing into the breaker’s cervix until at last it gives into the tentacle’s thrusts. “Too m-much!” With one last screaming cry, Bill clenches down on all of the tentacles filling him and spills himself all over Pennywise’s ungloved hand.

It smiles and stills completely, allowing Bill to bask in the last dregs of orgasm before it begins to free itself from the omega. It whispers something that the humans can’t hear, but regardless of the distance, they can see the way it nuzzles at Bill’s hair with a strange gentleness.

A clattering noise catches Its attention and turns territorial red eyes towards the mouth of the cavern, towards the losers, towards Stan who’d accidentally kicked a loose soda can.

**“What are you doing down here?!”** it shrieks, jolting the dozing human in its hold.  **“I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you all!”** It turns fully, mouth opening wider and wider to reveal several rows of needle-sharp teeth.  **“You’ll wish you never-”**

A soft touch against the clown’s cheek has it stilling just as much as the soft voice. “Penny…” The clown seems to fold in on itself, perhaps realizing that it had left Bill exposed to the losers’ eyes. Its arms pull the human closer while a single, remaining tendril grabs the soft blanket it stole and wraps Bill up in the scent of home.

It’s dead silent in the cavern for all of two minutes before Richie has a small breakdown. “What the fuck??”

Pennywise snarls at the humans and almost seems to whine, “he’s mine… You can’t have him!” Bill nuzzles closer to white skin. “...he wanted me.”

“Of fucking course he did!” Beverly hollers, hands on her hips and a venomous edge to her deep-set frown. “He was in heat!”

Of all emotions the losers expected of the clown, pure unbridled confusion wasn’t exactly at the top of the list. Nevertheless, It blinks at them, red eyes slowly becoming softer, more quizzical than before.

Eddie’s eyes widen as a thought comes to mind. “You do know what Bill is, right?”

Again, It blinks, but this time, it finally says something. “He is my mate.” The statement is so matter-of-fact that Richie nearly laughs; it doesn’t know… It doesn’t understand… They had been worried about something it just didn’t know about.

With a little sigh, Eddie takes a step forward, only to return to his position when the snarl returns. “Do you know what secondary genders are?” He takes the silence as a denial. “Primary sex is how we’re born… you know like male, female or intersex?” Pennywise nods once, very shallowly. “Secondary gender is what happens when we hit puberty. Alphas are like Bev: dominant, assertive… leader types. Betas are peacemakers, the ones who run day to day operations and whatnot… That’s what everyone else besides Bill and Richie are. Bill and Richie are what’s called omegas; they’re kind and creative and gentle… usually.

“There’s some physical changes that happen, but for omegas like Bill, there’s what we call… heat.” Eddie hisses in a long breath; this is not how he expected this confrontation to unfold. “Heat is a period of increased libido for omegas… and breakers like Bill; breakers are infertile,” he adds, “have really bad heat cycles. Sometimes, they ask for help or maybe they want to be all alone…”

Pennywise seems to take all of this information in stride… or perhaps he’s just frozen.

“Penny?” A sleepy, soft voice breaks the clown out of its stalled state. “...did you mean it?” Pennywise hums quizzically. “...when you said you loved me? When you said that you wouldn’t kill children for me?”

“Of course,” it whispers, eyes finally shifting back to happy blue. “You’re important… you’re my mate… you’re sacred to me…”

Bill hums, strangely happy at the affirmation. “My Penny… my non-orientated Penny…”

Pennywise returns the note. “And you’re my Billy… my perfect omega, Billy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got real sappy at the end lol.


End file.
